Betrayal and CHAOS
by jazzybizzlerocks
Summary: "Why does Life and Love have to be so hard?" Thought Percy M FOR LANGUAGE PLZ review GUESTS CAN REVIEW TO
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT ANY OC`S AND THIS STORY FIRST PERCY JACKSON STORY PLEASE TELL ME WAT YOU THINK

Chapter one: What did I do PERCYS POV:

I liked to think of myself as the most faithful boyfriend ever, but I think I did somthing wrong. Oh, sorry let me go back to 200 years ago.

FLASHBACK I was walking down the beach to calm my nervs because I was nervouse, "today is a special day" I thought to myself. (I was right it was a special day just not in the way thought) so as I`m walking I heard a gigle and saw my half-brother, Hunter, and let me get some things straight, one he has such a big ego because he killed 1 empouse that was seducing some randome mortal. His ego is so big it makes Zues` ego look as big as an ant. Everyone but my friends: Annabeth, Nico, Thalia and the hunters (who like me by the way, I am the only man aloud in their camp), Artemis (I know right, I got the man hater to respect me), Chiron, Posiden, Zues, Hades, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel and anyone else I forgot. The gods think he is the best except for Hestia, Posiden, Athena (I know right, two godesses who are suposed to hate me dont), Hermes, Apolo, and Ares. So anyways the reason this is a big day is because today is the day I propose to Annabeth. Then I heard the gigle again and I wasnt in as deep of thought as before so I regognized the gigle. IT WAS ANNABETH! I walked over and was about to ask what she was doing with him when Hunter got down on one knee and said "Annabeth we have been dating for 3 months now will you marry me?" I lost it I was to angry to speak so I unleashed my ander through my powers. 3 FUCKING MONTHS! WHAT THE HADES! The sea was in a frenzy I didnt want there to be an earthquake but the sea was going crazy. Annabeth said "YES! But honney please dont be nervous the sea is going crazy." Hunter then said "I`m not nervouse and my step-brother is to weak so it must be Posiden." Then I was finally able to speak and when I did my voice was full of hurt and heart break "TO WEAK?! IS THAT WHY IM CAUSEING THIS!? AND YOU ANNABETH YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME?! I WAS FAITHFUL TO THE VERY END, BY THE WAY THIS IS THE END WE ARE THROUGH!" and I unleashed all my power and there was an earthquake that even Posiden would be jealouse about. then I ran into the sea and had it push me as far and fast as it possabley could from that fucking place. When I was randomely swallowed by a black vortex where I met Choas. I was then made the Heir and assain of Chaos.

FLASHBACK OVER So if you haven`t put it together yet then I will tell you who I am. I am Percy Jackson, Son of posiden, Hero of olypus twice, heir of chaos an the assasin of chaos, Bane of gaea, Destoroyer of the giants, titans, and gods Porhyrion, Leon, Otis, Ehilates, Alcyones, ENCELADUS, Polybotes, and all other giants,Kronos, Atlas, Hyperion, Morpheus, Hecate, Nemesis, Kihone. And I am now returning to Earth (its not like I had a choice those weakling gods cant defend themselves) after traning whith Chaos, yes the creater of the universe I am his Heir and I am the 2nd most powerful being alive and in all of excistance. I know all of my friends and that Bitch Annabeth were made gods and Hunter was made a god as well. So anyway I am aproching Earth lets see if I can scare the gods shall I? So I am entering the atmosphere as in the form of typhhon, haha that should...OOHHH SHIT!, the gods just appered in front of me and started attacking me. so I flashed behind them and turned into my assasin form. Then Hunter asked in a very scared tone "w-w-who a-a-are y-y-you?" And i replied "You dont`t remember me? The one who you stole my girlfriend from?" Then Annabeth said "YOUR CHEATING ON ME!" Then I said "DOESN`T FEEL TO GOOD DOES IT YOU BITCH! HE DIDN`T BUT YOU CHEATED ON ME REMEMBER! 200 YEARS AGO CAMP-HALF BLOOD GOT DESTROYED BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPUIDITY!" then relization came across her face then Hunters then the rest of the gods. I looked down and that in my anger i destroyed the coast of Florida the ground was cracked and broken the sea was flooding Florida fires were rampaging hurricans and tornadows were hitting and the dead were still alive skelatons were attacking and lets just say that for anyone living there it was a living hell. I fixed it all with a wave of my and and then All the gods screamed "PERCY?! HOW ARE YOU SO POWERFUL AND STILL ALIVE ITS BEEN 200 YEARS HOW CAN YOU SHAPESHIFT AND BE IMORTAL WHERE DID YOU GET YOUr powers?!" All the gods were happy to see me except for Annabeth and I boomed "QUIET! and I will tell you." They shutup emidetally "Well after I found out that THAT BITCH cheated on me I unleashed all my power and there was an earthquake that even Posiden would be jealouse about. then I ran into the sea and had it push me as far and fast as it possabley could from that fucking I was randomely swallowed by a big vortex I met Chaos and he said I was the most deserving and I asked what do you mean then I was then made the Heir and assain of Chaos." To say the gods were shoked well thats like saying oxygine is just a gas, its an understatement. The only one that was acting like it wasnt a big deal was Hunter. He stepped forward and with some of his ego back said "I bet I could take him!" in a challenging way. So I flashed is all to Camp Half-Blood in the sword arena with the whole comp there to watch. "WELL LETS GET THE FIGHT GOING!" I said. Being the idiot he is he charged me While using his godly powers to hurt me or TRY to hurt me. I just stood there and when he was exausted I said "Wow really you know if I wasnt the heir of Chaos then I would probably be hurt. No I`m sorry I`m not gonna lie to you I still wouldnt be hurt even if I wasnt the second most powerful being in the universe."So I ended the battle quickly so I could continue to beat him up other days for fun. 


	2. Unknown, Why And time?

\GUEST CAN REVIEW ALSO! PLZ DO MARS THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND WHOEVR THE GUESTs ARE THANK YOU, ALSO THANK YOU ASH WOODS AND I THANK ME FOR REVIEWING TOO.

AN: SRY BOUT BEGINNING IT IS JUST FOR A BIT !also the following is important! anything in *watever is said* that is thoughts any caps is anger and any normal is normal Percys POV At first I was happy then sad the depressed then angry then depressed some more. After all im by the guy (by the loosed deffinition of the word) and the girl (or should I say slut?) that ruined my life so does that supprise you? Well it shouldn`t. I was sitting on my dads bed in his palace when I heard a knock on the door and I thought it was my dad so I said "come in!" and in came Annabitch *HAHA I really like that* thought Percy. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I growled. "What I cant see my boyfriend?" she said innocently. I, being loyal, said "of coarse you can no come over here baby." and she walks up and gives me a kiss. WE made out for 5 minutes straight.

Then the most devistating thing ever happened. She pulled out a knife... and stabed me. I sat there looking at the knife in shock... because instead the knife was slicing her like some invisible force was holding it. As this happened I heard a voice say "Whoever slayeth/harm Percy vengence shall be taken on them sevenfold for you are my wolf." As this happened the thing that crossed my mind was *so this is what seven fold looks like*

3rd person POV Little did percy know someone very powerful was more powerful than chaos.

Artimis POV

I was walking along when I saw Annabitch *haha nice one artimis* walk into percys cabin. At first I was going to barg in and say what are you doing but thought Percy should handle it. I was just going to watch. But when I did I saw Annabitch and Percy kissing and she stabed Percy.I was so mad that she would do somthing like this that I ran in there only to see... Annabeth floating in the air and getting sliced by her own knife and the words "seven fold the damage ment to be done to whoever harms Percy Jackson" with a wolf hologram floating in the air. *well looks like I`m going to be visiting someone today! She said she woldnt do this!* So now I`m going to see my old friend

Percys POV

WHY?! WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?! AND WHO WAS THAT VOICE IN CASE THEY HAVEN`T NOTICED I AM NOT A WOLF! Now while I was whatching Annabeth getting stabed I saw a very beatiful woman with auburn hair but who was that? So I started to walk out the very bloody cabin when Chaos summoned me. So I opened my portal and when I got there he instantly threw me into a containor-like-thing and started to experement on me. After he said "I am sorry Percy but I sense an EXTREMELY powerful source on you, even more powerful than me."

I took some time to let this sink in... someone more powerful than Chaos? Wow major power I said "I dont think thats possible unless you step down from your position and give me your power."  
Chaos replied "havn`t done that but theres somthing else you should know... your a werewolf."  
I was baffled but then I thought *wait a minute beatiful auburn hair, night animal, wolf?* "CHAOS SUMMON ARTIMIS NOW!" and he did

Artimis POV

So there I was talking to, or should I say yelling at, my friend for doing that to Percy when I was suddenly in a big room with Percy and Chaos and then I was suddenly put in a container-like-thing (AN notice they think the same HEHE) and Chaos said "WHO IS IT?!" I no who/what he is talking about but I`m not going to tell him so I say "Percy knows."  
And Chaos` eyes bug out and he turns to Percy and says in a dangerously calm voice "Who. Is. It?"

Percy turns to me and says "Her." Chaos laughs and says "Care to explain how you came to this conclusion?"  
He says "well when I herd some voice I saw beatiful auburn hair, I am now a night animal, and its a wolf Artimis` favorite animal. She has beatiful auburn hair and I am her sacrid animal it makes sense."  
Chaos then said "but she is not that powerful I can tell she is not the powerful one we are looking for. So its obviously a close friend of her." he turned to me and said "so... who. Is. It?"

I told him but not Percy (think like a sound barrier and you got it) "The unknown." After this Chaos visibly paled and said "What does he want?"  
To which I replied "A champion."  
Chaos got really mad at this and yelled "BUT HE IS MY CHAMPION!"

Percys Pov

All I herd was "BUT HE IS MY CHAMPION!" so I look at Chaos in a confused expression. He turns to look at me in embaressment

Time Skip I, being broad as Hades decided to go talk to Chaos he looked sad. I said "Whats wrong?"  
He said "I am really sorry Percy!" I could see see the hurt in his eyes. He said "PLEASE! forgive me!"  
I asked in a dangerously calm voice "What did you do?"  
He said "I am sorry I realize now what a big mistake I made taking you in. I screwed up the timeline VERY badly."  
I was confused so I asked "What do you mean?"  
He said "I am sending you back in time. To the point of your heart break." At this he started crying and begging for me to forgive him.  
I just sat there regestering what had happened. I was going back. I WAS GOING BACK! HOW THE FUCK COULD HE DO THIS!? WHY?! " Will I..." thats all I could say I was so shocked.  
Luckily he understood what I was trying to say. He said "yes you will still have your powers." 


	3. Whoops to far back

AN: Thank you Ssj4mars. TheseusTheGreat24, it is part of the whole story. Also Niceguy24, thank you for reviewing. Sorry for taking so long to update, what I was writeing didnt look or sound good to me.

Chaos` POV

I feel bad for taking Percys memories but it was the only way. Hopefully he doesnt use his other powers to much with out knowledge. WAIT he was sent back to far! Back to the end of the Giant War.

Percy`s POV

Wow. Thats all I can say, wow. I woke up this morning in my cabin with a killer headache. Also I feel like I`m forgetting something. Suddenly my dad, Poseidon, walked in and said "Thank you for killing all the giants son. The gods need your help for two more things, killing Prophyrion and killing Gaea."  
I looked at him and said "I dont know if I can defeat her. She is the primordal goddess of the earth, and I am just a demi-god."  
Just then a Saytar came in and said "Percy we need your help Gaea and Prophyrion are here and they brought to mortals." then left in a hurry.  
I walked outside and saw that the two mortals were my mom and Paul and it looked like they had been tortured to no end. I got so angry that my dad backed up and I attacked Gaea and Prophyrion.

Poseidon`s POV

HOLY. SHIT. My son is glowing black, green, blue, and gold. He ran towards Gaea and Prophyrion so fast its like he stopped time. First he went after Prophyrion, he sommoned an erathquake of a magnitude of 40.5, only around him. The ground cracked in a circle around him and Percy sommoned water to lift up the ground with him still on it then he sommoned some ice and formed it into huge spikes. After Percy was done with that he dropped the king of giants onto the spikes and he stuck there groaning and crying. Pery was still moving at unhuman speed and walked up to him put his sword away and his nails turned to claws, his pupils were a dark read, his canines grew larger, and he grew hair on his face. He is a werewolf. He started mauling Prophyrion so much that he turned to gold dust, he killed him without the help of a god. Then he turned to Gaea, and did the same exact thing but this time he absorbed her power, all of it. He turned to Sally and Paul blowfish, ahhh sry Blofish, and healed them with a burst of fire and water mixed. I asked "Son where did you get those powers?"  
He replied "Dad I swear on the styx I have no idea."  
Zues said "In one month the award cerimony will be held."

Time skip just under a month.  
Percy`s POV

I was walking down the beach to calm my nervs because I was nervous, today is a special day I thought to myself. I was right it was a special day just not in the way thought. So as I`m walking I heard a gigle and saw my half-brother, Hunter, and let me get some things straight, one he has such a big ego because he killed 1 empouse that was seducing some random mortal. His ego is so big it makes Zues` ego look as big as an ant. Everyone but my friends: Annabeth, Nico, Thalia and the hunters, who like me by the way, I am the only man aloud in their camp, Artemis, I know right, I got the man hater to respect me, Chiron, Posiden, Hades, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel. The gods think he is the best except for Hestia, Posiden, Athena, I know right, two godesses who are suposed to hate me dont, Hermes,and Hera. So anyways the reason this is a big day is because today is the day I propose to Annabeth. Then I heard the gigle again and I wasnt in as deep of thought as before so I regognized the gigle. IT WAS ANNABETH! I walked over and was about to ask what she was doing with him when Hunter got down on one knee and said "Annabeth we have been dating for 3 months now will you marry me?" (AN/ remember this is a replay of what happened but altered so he takes a diffrent path.) I just walked away and was unleashing ALL my power, the ocean was crazy. Some other weird powers like fire was shooting out of me, in the sky was a huge lightning bolt, there where skeletons coming out of the ground, there was vines going crazy, pretty much the power of all the gods, minor, major, and Olympian. Plus time was frozen, anyway I went to my cabin and left a note explaning that I am leaving camp and probly wont come back. So I went to Olympus and walked into the throne room and the council was watching over and over what happened in camp with my powers. Luckly nobody was killed but when they turned Zues said "You are here for your gift I suppose?"  
"Yes, and I know the rules. My wish is that I have invincibility with no weakness, and to be a god that is completly free of all of the Ancient Laws. And I swear on all the rivers of the underworld that I will remain loyal to Olypus. Also wish to have a purpose in my life as all of camp has forgot me to my dick of a brother Hunter. Also Annabeth has cheated on me, that is my wish."  
Zues thought for a moment, probably a mental debat with the rest of the gods, and said "The first request is yours, the second will have to be disscussed with the fates, and the third is you will be guardian of the hunt."  
After he said that I replied "Thank you lord Zues." Then the Fates apperead and said "The second wish needs to be granted." and left.  
Next Annabeth runs in and says "A first act as the start of a new war!" and shot a blast of grey energy at Artemis then flashed away.  
right as it was about to hit her I slow time and grab the energy taking in more power. Then the gods finished the wish and had me say the oath of The Guardian. 


End file.
